


Unsuited

by NeonPistachio



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Doombots, I just want them to be happy dammit, Ignores civil war and basically everything after the first Avengers film, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPistachio/pseuds/NeonPistachio
Summary: Tony has a mid battle wardrobe malfunction





	Unsuited

It has been an unusually busy couple of weeks on the supervillain front and also unusually hard wearing on the armour. Tony looks around his workshop and sighs. ‘Jarvis, how long until the Mark XVIII is finished?’  
‘Another six hours until fabrication is complete and then a further hour for the paint, sir. May I suggest that as we have only the Mark XV in full working order -’  
‘Yeah, no, we are NOT using the Mark XV. Mix and match, then. Which is the least damaged?’  
‘The Mark XIII is the least damaged but if you remember, sir, that was the one in which you helped corral the giant Asgardian toads. I estimate it would take at least five hours to clean the slime from the electrical components and check for corrosion. The Mark XVI is more damaged but if we replace the -’  
‘Yeah, I guess it’ll have to be the Mark XVI, J, it’ll take forever to get the slime out. Put Dummy on hose duty and I’ll check the wiring when he’s finished. Bring out the Mark XVI and I’ll get started on that. If we use some of the components from the Mark XVII then we won’t need to fabricate anything and we can -’ Jarvis is already bringing up the schematics the show how they can integrate the two suits. Tony hopes they can get it done before the next call to assemble. Natasha and Clint had said there was word of another doombot attack expected so Tony needs to be ready as soon as possible. He’s NOT going to use the Mark XV, nope, not happening, Dear God No.

Not unless, y’know, he really, really has to. Four hours later, just two hours before he’d have had a nice shiny new suit and maybe forty five minutes, an hour tops before he’d have had a functional cobbled together suit the alarm goes off. Doombots at Grand Central Station. Again. ‘Jarvis’ Tony says desperately, ‘Is the Mark XVIII ready?’  
‘No sir, even without the paint and the spinning rims the Mark XVIII is not yet functional. And the slime from the Asgardian toads has damaged several minor parts -’  
‘Minor parts, that’s not too bad, I’ll take that one, it’ll be fine for this -’  
‘As I was saying, sir, damaged several minor parts and completely destroyed the flight capability.’  
‘Right. So not the Mark XIII. The Mark XVI -’  
‘Still does not have power to the repulsors. I am afraid, sir, that the only currently functional suit is the Mark XV.’  
Tony is desperately trying to think of another alternative when Steve bursts into the workshop. ‘Tony, come on, why aren’t you getting suited up? The others have gone, you need to drop me off.’  
‘Steve. Steve, the only suit I have currently available is the Mark XV.’  
Steve blanches. ‘Oh. Oh, um, Ok. But it still works as a suit, right?’  
‘Yeah, it’s fully functional, it’s just got some… modifications.’  
‘It’ll have to do then, we’ll need you. Suit up and drop me off. I need you to keep an eye on the perimeter, make sure this isn’t a diversion for something else and scan for the control frequency.’  
‘Aye aye, Cap.’

It’s going pretty well, in terms of battling doombots. There are no fires yet and Grand Central Station is mostly undamaged. This generation of doombots seem to be more focussed on keeping the Avengers from getting to the civilians than doing damage, which matches the Avengers wish to keep the doombots busy away from the civilians and not damaging things. It is, however, somewhat suspicious and Tony is busy keeping an eye on the perimeter in between taking down doombots and causing enough of a distraction that Clint and Natasha along with SHIELD can sneak in and get the civilians out. The Mark XV is working out fine, he didn’t need to worry about the modifications.  
He’s just taken down his twenty-second doombot (Jarvis is keeping score for each of the Avengers, and the one who gets the most has their paperwork done by the one who gets the least) and is about to comment on Clint’s theory that Doctor Doom left something on a train and the doombots are just there to collect it from lost luggage when he sees something down below.  
‘Cap, I’ve got movement. Four doombots with a person on the roof of the station. It looks like a kidnapping.’  
‘Copy that, Iron Man, swing by and pick me up before engaging. Thor, Hulk, stay at the front of the station and keep them occupied.’  
Tony flies down and catches Steve in mid-air as he launches himself off a doombot to meet him. He deposits him on the roof and then flies over to land on the far side of the group. They have formed a protective barrier around the person and are moving along the section of roof to the other end, keeping towards the top away from the drop off the edge.  
‘Jarvis, scan for anything shielded, they must have a way off the roof’ Tony instructs. Jarvis comes back a moment later with the information that there is something sitting hidden at the end of the roof section.  
Tony flies up again and moves towards the shielded object. He bets it’s a helicopter, a plane couldn’t manage to land and he doesn’t know what other getaway vehicle would be on a roof. Just as he’s about to reach it Jarvis breaks in. ‘Sir, I have picked up a sudden burst of transmission from behind the shielding. It appears to be being received by the doombots, and-’ There is a warning shout on the coms. ‘Iron Man, incoming!’ The doombots that had previously been down at the front of the station have risen up and are homing in on the roof. There are about fifteen left and they’re heading for Tony. At the same time the shielding on the object drops and Tony is right, it is a helicopter. The pilot looks like a stripped down doombot with only the basics in order to control the helicopter. Probably either limited AI or a drone. Tony fires a shot at the cockpit which shatters the glass and then follows it up with a shot to the pilot. The helicopter is grounded before it even starts.  
With the loss of the helicopter the remaining doombots go haywire. They abandon the person they had kidnapped and go for the nearest Avenger with full force. Thor and Hulk dispatch two each while Steve gets another three and the rest head for Tony. He takes two down in quick succession before the rest pile in. He hits one in the side with a repulsor blast but before he can finish it another comes at him and he’s forced to to tackle it. Thor comes to help and hits a doombot with Mjolnir, which cannons it into the one Tony had damaged. The two of them then cannon into the side of the Iron Man suit. Warning lights come up on the display as Tony feels a grinding pop and hears a clang, and he knows that the special feature of the Mark XV has revealed itself. He might have been a bit overconfident earlier. This suit wasn’t really meant for battle. He immediately flies up high and as the last few doombots follow, he sends a missile into one, repulsors another and Thor takes out the last two.  
In the moment of silence that follows, Tony hovers above the roof of Grand Central Station and looks down. There are a lot of mangled doombots but other than that they have managed to contain the fight quite well. No buildings have been destroyed so they can chalk up another mark on the ‘Number Of Days Since We Damaged A Major Structure’ board Coulson had put in the kitchen as motivation.  
‘Iron Man’ Steve calls. ‘Those doombots that hit you, are you Ok? Do you need to see medical?’ On their private line he adds ‘If you tell me you’re Ok when really you’re not, you know I’ll see it tonight, so please don’t lie.’  
‘I’m fine, Cap, no problems here, the suit took the hit. No reason to look pouty’ Tony replies.  
‘Man of Iron, there is a piece of your armour on the roof. Are you sure you are unhurt?’ Thor calls on the team channel.  
‘What! Tony, come down here so I can see. Now.’  
‘I’m really fine Cap, there’s nothing wrong with me. The suit just got a bit damaged. It’ll be easy to fix when I get it back to the tower.’  
‘Come here anyway. I want to make sure. And I need Jarvis to scan Dr Shiraki. She says she thinks one of the doombots might have put a tracking device on her.’  
By now the Avengers have gathered on the roof, all apart from Bruce who is off fetching new clothes. Tony really doesn’t want to go down there in the Mark XV, not in the state it’s in.  
‘Can’t SHIELD do it? I really need to get the suit back to the workshop...’  
‘SHIELD are still dealing with the civilians and I don’t want to wait in case there’s a backup kidnapping team. Come on, it won’t take a minute then you can fly back and stay in the workshop for the rest of the day if you want.’ Steve is beginning to sound annoyed.  
‘Jarvis, can you scan from here?’  
‘I am sorry sir, but I cannot be sure there are no trackers currently dormant unless I am much closer to Dr Shiraki.’ Tony is sure he can hear a trace of amusement in Jarvis’s voice.  
‘Really, I have to go down there, this is humiliating, you just want to humiliate me don’t you.’ Jarvis doesn’t answer.  
Tony reluctantly flies down and lands by Steve who takes one look at the armour and turns bright red. ‘Um, Ok, just check for bugs and then...’ he trails off. The rest of the Avengers, alerted to something being wrong, look Tony up and down. It doesn’t take long to see what the problem is.  
‘Jesus Tony, are you sure you’re Ok? That must have been quite a hit to make a piece of the armour come off like that.’ Clint looks concerned.  
‘It’s really fine, this version is just a bit more… modular than the rest.’ Behind him, Steve blushes brighter red.  
Natasha looks closer. ‘Hang on, is that… are those the remains of a hinge? Was that piece supposed to come off?’ There is a dawning look of unholy glee on her face. ‘You said that you had a filtration system in the suit, you don’t need to have a removable groin piece.’ By this time Steve doesn’t look like he can blush any harder. Tony is glad that the faceplate is hiding his own blush. Thor looks like he’s catching on too, he’s beginning to grin enormously.  
Bruce has obviously managed to find a spare com and at that moment he joins back in. ‘Hey guys, where are you -’ He’s interrupted by a cackle from Clint.  
‘Tony, is that- could you possibly- did you just fight doombots in you and Steve’s sex armour?’ He continues to laugh as Natasha and Thor join in whilst Steve buries his face in his hands.  
‘Oh god’ Bruce sighs. ‘Yet another thing I didn’t want to know about your sex life.’


End file.
